


Horses

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: And that’s what makes it so horrifying, Angst, Angst and Feels, Clinging to the last things that make him happy, Demise’s curse, Demonic Possession, Desperately trying to glue together his shattered psyche, Ganondorf doesn’t know what’s happening to him but he doesn’t like it, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Horses, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, POV Outsider, Psychological Trauma, WTF Demise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Mr. Ingo pays a mandatory visit to a broken man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Horses

**Author's Note:**

> So this little mini-fic is about my headcanons concerning Ganondorf during the seven years Link was asleep...

It was a task Mr. Ingo dreaded. The hollow eye sockets of wooden masks somehow watching him, the miasma of death in the air. The arcane drawbridge appearing precariously over the molten lake beneath the floating husk of Hyrule Castle. 

But it was his job. He worked for… the new king. Ganondorf. He’d heard that once, Ganondorf was much different. But that was at least seven years ago. Now, he was reclusive. Unpredictable. He hadn’t made a public appearance in years. Some say he even froze over Zora’s Domain— but when he’d later demanded news about the Zoras, things only got more confusing. 

At least he paid well. The Gerudo certainly did love their horses.

The throne room was still in shambles, the figure on the throne twitching slightly with tension. Bloodshot orange eyes drilled into Ingo’s soul as he knelt before the unhinged Gerudo.

“Tell me,” Ganondorf rasped, almost _pleading_, “about the horses…”

**Author's Note:**

> God I’m so glad my Winds of Change AU for later in the Adult Timeline is a thing because... damn. This was dark.


End file.
